Swingball Wars
Swingball Wars is a six-part prequel/spin-off from the Swingball Franchise. It is set "a long time ago" before the original Swingball movie. The franchise has been parodied, most notably by the less successful Star Wars saga. Episode I: The Phantom Duracell Bunny Kredi Knights Master Aladar and his apprentice Mattymouse get caught up in mischief after a mysterious warrior tracks down a young boy who has stench powers far greater than Master B.T. A twist shows that the whole warrior scenario was just a distraction to get Aladar killed so that Mattymouse could train the young Kredi for himself. Episode II: Attack Of The Clowns Five years after Master Aladar's assassination, Mattymouse and Christopher Cat go on a mission to steal an army of Clowns so they can use them for any future warfare. Coincidentally, the armies of Planet Geodude decide to wage war against the Kredi and Planet Swingball, resulting in the Clown Wars. It is also revealed that former Kredi/self proclaimed Slug Lord Count Cookoo Clock leads the Geodude armies, but he too, has a master... Episode III: Revenge Of The Slug Two weeks into the Clown Wars, the Kredi have vastly outnumbered the Geodude by decimating their planet. Mattymouse is sent on a mission to defeat General Graveler, the succeeder to Count Cookoo Clock (who was killed minutes before). Meanwhile, Christopher Cat finds out that Chancellor Slugpatine is the Slug Lord behind the Clown Wars and decides to tell the other Kredi. Before doing so, he accidentally eats non-organic Broccoli, which converts him to The Slug. Now christened "Darth Cat", he massacres the Kredi on Planet Swingball, while Slugpatine (Darth Slug) orders the Clowns (now named Storm Slugs) to kill any Kredi outside of Planet Swingball. Only Master B.T. and Mattymouse are known to have survived. Mattymouse duels Darth Cat and cuts out his voicebox. Darth Slug's new Slugpire has control over the Swingball Solar System and Mattymouse goes into hiding... Episode IV: A New Dope One year after the Kredi Purge and the rise of the Slugpire, Mattymouse saves a young boy named Jaguar James (a native of Planet Swingball and similar powers to that of Darth Cat) and decides to train him the ways of the Kredi. Meanwhile, Darth Cat has declared open warfare on Albert and his planet, Albertran (for reasons unknown) and destroys it with his new weapon, the Beth Star. However, Albert was not on Albertran, and was instead killed inside the Swingball Cantina by Jaguar James as part of his training. Afterwards, Mattymouse senses a great disturbance which leads the two of them to the Beth Star by stealing Timmy Termite's Millenium Kestrel. Mattymouse dies at the end of Darth Cat's Lightsaver blade, and Jaguar James blows up the Beth Star and escapes. Darth Cat also survives... Episode V: The Slugpire Falls Back After the first proper victory against the Slugpire, Jaguar James leads a Rebellion with a secret base on the Planet Cough in which he accidentally misses and crashes into an Asnow-agob's cave. Meanwhile, the Slugpire locate the rebel base, resulting in a catastrophic bloodbath. After hearing the terrible news, Jaguar James receives advice from the spirit of Mattymouse to visit Master B.T. to further his training. During Jaguar James' training, Darth Cat comes into contact with Darth Slug, as they are aware of Jaguar James' powers. Darth Cat tricks him into finding him, and they have a ferocious duel. After Darth Cat cuts of Jaguar James' hand, Darth Cat tells him a pointless twist, and accidentally lets him escape from the Slugpire's grasp. However he isn't all that lucky, as he is kidnapped by an unknown stranger... Episode VI: Return Of The Kredi Immediately after Episode V, Jaguar James is taken back to Planet Swingball by the unknown stranger. He is shocked to find out it is Timmy Termite (who wants revenge for stealing his ship). He is sentenced to death by gangster Spongenut the Hutt by the Rankor. Jaguar James kills it and escapes through the help of surviving Rebels. He leaves to visit B.T. one last time to complete his training, and then decides to confront Darth Cat again with his Rebel troops fighting the rest of the Slugpire. Little does he know, the Beth Star II is operational, as well as Darth Slug being present. As the Rebel battles rage on, Darth Slug tries to convert Jaguar James by killing Darth Cat and replacing him as the new apprentice. Instead, he kills both, and escapes with the Rebels to help destroy the Beth Star II and the decaying Slugpire remnant. With the Slugpire devestated (leaving only weirdos) and the Beth Star II being nothing but a deserted moon, the Swingball Solar System can now live in peace.